


Starscreen

by superwholock_5sos_phan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrity!Dean, M/M, YouTube, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholock_5sos_phan/pseuds/superwholock_5sos_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous YouTube star Dean Winchester, has been in a secret relationship for six years with high school english teacher, Castiel Novak.</p><p>When Castiel announces an assignment for his junior class and a studen digs deep into Dean's past, both boys have to put on a brave face and come out to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright class.” Castiel Novak said to his junior English class. “I’ve decided we should do speeches.” The class groans. “Now now, I think you’ll like the topic.” The class quieted down.

“Now I would like for you to do a speech about how someone, famous or not, had influenced you.” Most of the class cheered and starting to their friends about who they would do their speech on. 

“I do have some rules though. Only one person can do a single person. We don’t want pretty much the same speech done four or five times.” With this being said, everyone lined up to say who they were going to do their topic on. There was someone doing their mum, some famous sports star from overseas and quite a few youtubers. Next was a girl called Alice who came up to Castiel.

“I know who I would like to do Mr Novak.” She said and Castiel nods, telling her to continue. “I would like to do a youtuber called Dean Winchester.” Castiel tried to hide his surprise as she said the name of his secret boyfriend. He should have known that someone would have wanted to do Dean. He was pretty popular among the teenage audience.

“Sure Alice. Only if he has truly influenced you.” Alice nods and smiles and walks off, getting multiple glares from a couple of girls, obviously wanting to Dean. Once everyone had told Castiel of their topics, they begun to write out their speeches. It was a reasonable volume until a girl called Dayna spoke quite loudly.

“Dean’s new video is out!” She yelled and about five girls ran to her computer to watch the video. Castiel knew that Dean was going to post a video today but he would have to have a chat to him about uploading them when he is teaching. Castiel could hear Dean’s voice saying something about some kind of childhood memory and resisted the urge to walk over and watch. Only close family knew that they were dating and Dean was hiding the fact that he was taken pretty well. His audience already knew of his bisexuality and totally supported him. 

“Okay class. Turn your volume down. You should be writing your speeches.” Castiel said, knowing that he needing for those girls to stop going off task.

“But this is for speeches.” Dayna said as the video ends.

“Are you sure cause I clearly remember Alice saying that she was doing whoever you are watching.” Castiel says, trying to make it look like he didn’t exactly know who he was.

“Fine.” Dayna closes the tab and continues to do her speech as did everyone else did until the bell rung, signaling home time.

“Bye class. Don’t forget to do your speeches.”Castiel ells as the class departs quickly, eager to leave the school grounds. Castiel didn’t have anything he needed to do so he packed up and hopped into his car and drove to the house that him and Dean shared.

They had became roommates at university and had ended buying a small house once they graduated, Dean in mechanics and Castiel in teaching. Everyone believed that they went their separate ways after uni but they had just moved to a different state to start their life together and have been going strong for six years.

“Hey Cas. How was your day?” Dean says from the couch as Castiel walks through the door.

“Alright. I do need you to stop posting videos while i’m teaching. A few girls got off task and started watching it.” Castiel puts down his laptop bag and sits on the couch next to Dean. Dean wraps an arm around him and pulls him close.

“Sorry. I just wanted it posted as early as possible but I woke up late and I had to edit and retake some shots so it ended up being posted then.” Dean kisses Castiel’s nose.

“It’s fine Dean. Just please don’t do it again.” Dean nods and starts to play with Castiel’s hair.

“So what type of projects are you doing this semester for the kids?” Dean asks, always interested.

“I’m having the freshmen read some book the school issued and the juniors are doing a speech on someone who has inspired them.” Castiel says and Dean instantly perks up.

“Is anyone doing me? I think that would be something I would have to watch.” Dean says with humour and Castiel buries his head into Dean’s chest.

“Yes. Multiple actually but I made a rule of no double ups.” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s shirt but Dean can understand every word.

“You have to film these don’t you?” Dean asks and Castiel nods. “Awesome. You will have to show me.”

“What are you going to do with it though?” Castiel asks his boyfriend and Dean shrugs.

“I don’t know. Maybe tell her that I appreciate it. I have about six million subscribers. I need to tell them how I appreciate them.” Dean says as he stands up and walks to the kitchen. Castiel follows.

“Yes but i’m not actually allowed to show you their speeches and they don’t know that we’re dating.” Castiel says and Dean turns around to face Castiel.

“Well then, maybe we should change that. Star in my next video and i’ll introduce you.” Dean says and Castiel shakes his head.

“I can’t do that. I’m not good on camera. I only help you film. That’s it. Not actually star in your videos, and definitely not as your boyfriend.” Castiel says as he walks off to their bedroom.

“Okay, sorry Cas. I shouldn’t have asked.” Dean follows Castiel to their room.

“Maybe one day.” Castiel says as he takes off his dress shirt.

“Soon?” Dean asks. “I just want to tell everyone that i’ve always been a taken man.” 

“Maybe. Just give me some time to prepare and actually convince myself to do it and I may let us come out.” Castiel says as he puts on one of Dean’s loose band t shirts.

“Awesome.” Dean says as they walk back to the kitchen to sort out some dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walks into his class the next day to see Alice sitting in the front row. He didn’t have the juniors until last period so he didn’t know why she was here.

“What are you doing here Alice? Did something happen with your speech?” Castiel asks and Alice shakes her head.

“No Mr Novak. I was just wondering that since I know that Dean Winchester lives in this area that if I could try and get an interview with him. I know that it has nothing to do with the speech, I just want to know that it’s okay.” Alice says quietly but quick. 

“Uhhhh. Sure. How are you going to get in contact with him anyway? Doesn’t he have lots of fans?” Castiel asks, pretending to be clueless. 

“I was wondering if you have some way to reach him. I know that you have a brother in the same area and he may know him and-yea.” Alice looks down to her lap, fiddling with a loose string on her skirt. Castiel should have known that Alice would have brought up her younger brother, Gabriel. He ran a pranking channel and had done a couple of videos with Dean and pretty much all of them ended up with Dean with some type of substance on his face.

“I can ask him but I can’t guarantee anything Alice. You do know that I don’t have favourites.” Castiel says and Alice thanks him and leaves the room. Castiel picks up his phone and calls Dean, hoping that he hasn’t fallen back to sleep.

“Hey Cas. Why are you calling?” Dean answers half asleep.

“Hello Dean. I’ve just been asked if you would liked to be interviewed by a student of mine.” Castiel asks Dean, unsure whether he would say yes or not.

“Sure. Is this afternoon good cause I don’t have to be at the autoshop until 5.” Dean had a job at the local auto shop as he didn’t want to be making videos every second of the day and he wanted to put his own degree to use. Castiel wonders for a second about this afternoon.

“Alright. That sounds fine. Just say that Gabriel told you. I don’t want the class finding out yet.” Castiel says as the bell rings and his freshman class walked in.

“Cool. Well I should get up and get some milk. We’re all out. I’ll see you later babe. Bye. Love you.” Dean says.

“Love you too.” Castiel says quietly before hanging up and quiets his class down.

~~~

It was lunch and Castiel was eating a salad roll in his classroom. The door opens and Dean runs in, breathing heavily, and closes the door.

“Hey. I had to run here as the Impala broke down.” Dean walks up to Castiel and kisses him on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet and Castiel smiles as they pull away.

“Nice to see you too. Thanks for coming. I think a couple of girls are going to have a heart attack when they see you in the class.” Castiel says as he sorts out some files from his junior class.

“Well I know a couple did when they saw me walk down the hallway.” Dean smirks and sits on a desk in the front row. Castiel frowns at this action and lightly pushes his right shoulder.

“Get off the desk Dean.” Castiel says as the bell rings. Students start to enter the class and a couple of girls squeal when they see Dean.

“Dean Winchester is in my English class. How is this possible!” Dayna and her friends sit in their spot and stare at Dean. Once everyone is seated, Castiel starts to talk, Dean sitting in his chair.

“Hello everyone. Now as you can see, we have a guest here today. He will be more or less observing your speeches and maybe answering a few questions by the person who chose him to talk about. So give a warm welcome to Dean.” Dean stands up as everyone claps. A couple of girls say that they love him and Dean just shakes it off. “Now everyone get to work.” Everyone left to get a computer and Dean stayed behind with Castiel.

“I like teacher you. It’s pretty hot.” Dean whispers into his ear and makes Castiel turn red.

“Not now Dean. People are around.” Castiel harshly whispers and walks off. Dean smirks as he follows him towards the kids.

“So who is the person that wants to interview me.” Dean asks and Castiel points to Alice who is working on her laptop. Castiel calls Alice over and she walks towards them, laptop in hand.

“Thank you so much Mr Novak. I can’t thank you and your brother enough.” Alice says as she sits down opposite Dean. Castiel takes this as his queue to leave and check up on his other students.

“So, Dean. I just first would like to say how much i love you.” Dean knew this would be coming and smiles at her.

“So Alice. What’s your first question?” Dean asks and Alice starts to type and click on her laptop.

“Well, I would like to talk about your involvement in the LGBT movement and how it is something you are very passionate about.” Dean knew these kind of questions would be coming.

“Well I am very passionate about it and it’s probably due to the fact that I don’t really hide my sexuality and I believe that anyone should be able to do the same without being criticised for it.” Dean looked up to see Castiel staring at him, smiling slightly as he had heard his answer.

“So, Dean, Are you seeing anyone right now?” Alice asks next and kind of surprises Dean.

“Why would you need to know that?” Dean asks as calm as he could, trying not to upset the girl.

“It’s just that with all the years of you have been online, you have never mentioned anything about being in a relationship ever.” Alice explains and Dean can see why. He had actually never had a relationship before Castiel. He just see anyone as worthy enough to date until then.

“Let's just say that i’m really picky.” Dean answers after a minute and Alice smiles.

“So, you’re not looking for anyone right now or have anyone in mind?” Alice asks and Dean looks up at Castiel.

“No, not really.” Dean says, pretty much just staring at Castiel. Alice notices this and turns around to see her teacher and her favourite YouTuber having a staring contest.

“Do you have the hots for my English teacher Dean?” Alice asks and pulls Dean back into reality.

“Ahhhhh no?” Dean says, more confused than anything and Alice smiles.

“You do! Call him over. Now.” Alice pretty much demands and Dean calls Castiel over. Castiel walks over confused as to why he is being called.

“Is there a problem here Dean?” Castiel asks Dean and Alice shakes her head.

“Mr Novak. I believe that Dean has the hots for you.” Alice says in full confidence and Castiel turns bright red.

“Oh.” Was all Castiel could respond with.

“Just letting you know.” And with that, Alice thanks Dean and walks off with her laptop, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in that corner of the room. Castiel hits him on the shoulder.

“ Why did you do that Dean. She could have found out.” Castiel harshly whispers.

“Sorry that I can’t stop looking at my very attractive boyfriend.” Dean whispers back.

“Well nobody knows that we are boyfriends.” Castiel whispers and turns around to leave but Dean grabs his arm, pulling him back.

“This is why I want to tell everyone. I don’t want to hurt you like this any longer.” Dean whispers joylessly. He just wants to cuddle with Castiel right there but he can’t.

“Not right now Dean. I’m sorry. I’m just not fully ready. Can we talk more about it next week?” Castiel asks and Dean nods.

“Okay. Anything you want Angel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel wakes up to the sound of sizzling bacon. He got up and walked to the kitchen to see Dean cooking both of them breakfast.

“I think you will need a proper breakfast after seeing those kids last week.” Dean and Castiel spent the weekend at home and just watching random movies. It didn’t help that Castiel had a song from High School Musical in his head that hasn’t left since saturday.

“Thanks Dean. I will have to eat fast though. Staff meeting before school.” Dean hands Castiel his breakfast and he digs in.

“I can see you like my cooking.” Dean smirks at Castiel as he eats. “I’m thinking f filming a video today. Do you want to talk about us or not?” Dean asks Castiel and he looks up from his nearly empty plate. Castiel knew that Dean wanted to tell everyone but Castiel wasn’t entirely sure but he did want to make Dean happy.

“If you want to.” Was all Castiel responds with and Dean frowns a bit.

“I will only do it if you are 100 percent sure. Don’t just do it for me. It’s not fair on you.” Dean takes Castiel’s plate and places it in the sink.

“No i’m serious Dean. I don’t think i’m as scared as I was. Let’s do it.” Castiel says with some kind of newly found confidence.

“Okay then Cas. Do you have anything else you have to do after school?” Dean asks and Castiel pulls out a schedule from his laptop bag to see.

“Not that I can see. I’ll call you if I have to stay behind. Well I have to go if I don’t want to be late. Goodbye Dean.” Castiel kisses Dean’s cheek and walks out the door and to his car with the video the only thing on his mind.

~~~

Castiel is searching up some coming out videos on YouTube and comes across one that stands out to him.

Edit That Bit Out

Curious, Castiel clicks and opens to a video of two men in their mid to late twenties sharing small pecks and either one or both of them saying ‘Edit that bit out.’ Castiel clicks the channel that uploaded this video.

danisnotonfire

Castiel checks out his channel and realises that he is one of Dean’s YouTube friends, as well as his boyfriend, Phil. Castiel shuts his laptop when he sees Dayna squealing at her screen.

“Dean tweeted guys!” She yells and around five girls run to her computer to see what he tweeted. Castiel walks up to the computer and looks over the girls heads to read Dean’s tweet.

New video out tomorrow guys! Got something I have to get off my chest.

“So Dayna. This doesn’t look like your speech. In fact this looks like something that only Alice is actually allowed to be looking at.” Castiel says, shocking Dayna as she turns to face Castiel.

“Sorry Mr Novak. It won’t happen again.” Dayna apologises but Castiel knew that she would do it again. Castiel walks back to his desk to see Alice sitting by his desk. Castiel sits in his chair and opens his laptop before speaking up.

“What is it Alice?” Castiel asks, closing the YouTube tab.

“I was just researching about Dean and I found out that you went to University with him and you both apparently separated after that and nobody knew that you two kept in contact. Is this true Mr Novak?” Alice asks and Castiel is frozen in place. He sits still for a minute until he finally says something.

“How did you find this out Alice. Isn’t that digging a bit too deep?” Castiel doesn’t know what to say. He felt as if Alice is stalking him and Dean and if she connects the dots, she will find out about them before they can film the video.

“I have my sources. I can’t tell you Mr Novak. Very private.” Alice answers with and leaves just as the bell goes. Castiel starts to pack up and starts to leave the school grounds and to his car. He see the students leaving the grounds and waves at them. He hops into his car and drives off to his and Dean’s house. He walks in to see Dean setting up his camera in the living room.Dean turns to the door as it opens and smiles at Castiel.

“I thought you were going to back out. I’m glad you didn’t.” Dean walks up to Castiel and kisses him on the lips.

“I did think about it but then I decided that it wasn’t fair on you.” Castiel says as he walks to their bedroom to change. Dean doesn’t move from the bedroom door. “And that means we can go on a more public date instead of hiding.” Dean smirks as he sees Castiel changing into some black skinny jeans and a bright blue shirt. 

“C’mon. We should really start filming.”

~~~  
Castiel sits in his class, anxiously waiting for Dean to post the video. He said that he was going to purposely post it when he has his junior class. Castiel knew that he was going to get positive and negative feedback from everyone but all Castiel was worried about was Dean leaving him, even after six amazing years. Castiel checks his phone to see a text just sent from Dean.

It’s out.

Castiel hears Dayna yell about Dayna’s new video and Castiel slowly walks up to the computer to see Dean on the screen.

“Hey guys. Well, as I said on Twitter yesterday, I have something I have to get off my chest. As you all know, i am bi and not afraid to show it. I said to someone the other day that i’m picky with who I date and that’s true. I never had a girlfriend or boyfriend for the first twenty years of my life. That stopped when I left university. I started to date the most amazing person. They have inspired me to make videos more, even when I was so close to stopping. They make me feel special and i’m so lucky to have had six amazing years of dating them and I would like for you to meet him. So, here he is.”

This is the part where Castiel walks into the view of the camera and everyone in the class turns to face Castiel.

“This is my boyfriend, Castiel. We met in our first year of uni and were the best of friends. We realised that there was something more between us and decided to start to date once we graduated. You all know that I started making my videos in my third year of uni so you know how I graduated and moved to a different state. That was because Castiel got a job pretty much instantly to teach english in a small town and I couldn’t possibly leave him.”

“I believe you are over romanticising this Dean.”

“Never Cas.” Dean puts his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and kisses the top of his head.

“Well that’s all guys. Don’t forget to like and subscribe. I hope you enjoyed this video and please don’t hate on Cas or I will beat your ass.” 

The video ends and his whole class is staring at him.

Oh shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel starts to walk back to his desk and hears Dayna speak up.

“Mr Novak? Are you really dating Dean Winchester?’ She asks and all Castiel could do was nod.  
“Awesome!” For the next twenty minutes of silence, Castiel believes that everyone has gotten over the fact that him and Dean are dating. The bell for the end of the day rings and a few of the girls come up to Castiel’s desk and hand him letters.

“They’re for Dean. Can you please give them to him?” One of the girls ask and Castiel accepts, taking the letters off of their hands.

“Don’t believe for a second that I will be used for you to get to Dean. Using people is not good girls.” Castiel says sternly, making sure the girls knew he was serious.

“Of course. We promise we won’t.” Dayna says and leaves with her friends. Castiel puts the letters in his bag and starts to type up some student reports. An hour passes and he gets a phone call. It’s from Dean.

“Hey Cas. Are you still at school?” Dean asks.

“Yea. Just have to type up some reports. I won’t be long.”

“Could you please pick up some bread on your way home since you’re out. We’ve run out and I have to get to the shop early today.”

“Sure. I won’t be long. Will you still be home in half an hour?”

“Pretty sure I will be. Are you coming home now?” 

“Yea. I’m just packing up. See you soon Dean.”

“Love you.” Castiel hangs up and locks the door to his classroom. He heads to his car, hops in and drives to the supermarket. When he arrives and walks into the store, he sees two girls running up to him.

“You’re Castiel right? Dean’s boyfriend?” One of the girls asks and Castiel nods.

“Yea. So?” Castiel asks and starts to walk to the bread aisle, hoping to drive the girls away. It doesn’t work.

“Well we would love to have a photo with you.” The other girl says, now to the left of him while the other girl is to his right.

“Uhhhh, sure?” Castiel answers unsure and both girls turn on their phones and set the camera to selfie mode.

“Smile.” The girl on his left says and he smiles. Once that photo is taken, the same happens with the other girl. 

“Thanks. We appreciate it. Do you have a Twitter?” One of them asks.

“No. I don’t need one so I don’t see the use of having one.” Castiel answers and both girls run back to him, shocked.

“You have to get it, like right now.” One says. “Get out your phone and download the app.”

“I’ll do it when I get home. Goodbye girls.” Castiel walks off once they say goodbye and picks up two loaves of bread. He goes to the counter and pays for them. He walks back to the car and gets home without another set of people asking for a photo with him. He walks inside the house to see nobody there.

“Dean.” Castiel calls out down the hallway.

“In the bedroom.” Dean calls back and Castiel smiles as he walks into their room to see Dean in an old pair of jeans and a black shirt.

“Hey. So how did your class take it?” Dean asks and Castiel pulls out the letter and hands them to him.

“Well ,they thought it was cool and a couple of girls handed me these letter to give you. Also, i met a couple of girls in the supermarket who asked for a photo with me and pretty much demanded me to get a Twitter” Castiel starts to unbutton his blue dress shirt and Dean walks closer to him, putting his hands on Castiel’s waist.

“I think you should get a Twitter. We can post some nice photos of us.” Dean reaches into Castiel’s jean pocket and pulls out his phone, unlocks it and goes onto the app store to download the Twitter app.

“Why is it so essential that I have social media. I only really need Facebook and I hardly go on that.” Castiel tries to take his phone but Dean grabs his hand and kisses it.

“Everyone needs to be informed on what we are doing and I think your tweets will be about cute bee facts.” Dean says as he clicks on the newly installed app. “Now just CastielNovak as a username?” Dean asks and Castiel sighs as he gives up.

“Sure.” Castiel walks to sit on the bed and Dean follows, sitting right next to him.

“Can I pick a photo from your gallery for your profile picture? Preferably this one.” Dean hands Castiel the phone to see an image of Castiel smiling at the camera in their living room, probably from one of the many times Dean stole Castiel’s phone to take random pictures of him. Castiel smiles at this picture and nods as he clicks ‘ok’.

“Awesome. Now just search up my name and I should be the first to come up and follow me.” Castiel does this and starts to change his settings. His cover photo was a picture of him and Dean, sitting inside Dean’s Impala, courtesy of Gabriel. His bio was pretty simple to write in the end and Castiel clicked on the save changes button.

“How’s this Dean? English Teacher, Lucky boyfriend of Dean Winchester, Bee Lover.” Castiel asks Dean and Dean nods.

“Nice. Describes you well. Now tweet me something and i’ll reply and then all of these people will follow you. You don’t have to follow them back.” Castiel tweet something short and sweet to Dean.

@DeanWinchester Hi :)

Castiel smiles as he gets a follow from Dean and a reply.

@CastielNovak Hey Cas <3

At that second, Castiel was getting follow after follow and lots of tweets mentioning him.

“Uhhh, Dean. How do I stop these notifications?” Castiel asks, kind of scared that his phone was going to blow up form these notifications.

“Hand me your phone and I’ll do it so you only get notifications when I tweet.” Dean takes Castiel’s phone and changes the setting before handing the phone back to him.

“Thanks Dean.” Castiel lightly kisses him on the cheek. “Now, don’t you have work?” Castiel asks and Dean stand p and starts to walk off to the door.

“Yep. And i’m late. See ya Cas. Love you.” Dean closes the door and Castiel hears the engine of the newly repaired Impala roar.

“Love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel wakes up to see his half of the bed empty. He hears the shower going and smiles. He sits up and checks his phone. He opens Twitter as he was curious to see if the notifications were as busy as yesterday. He opened the notifications and they were refreshing by the second of new followers and tags. He checked his profile to see that he had gotten around twenty thousand followers overnight. Castiel turns off his phone and walks to the kitchen to make him and Dean a cup of coffee. Dean walks in a couple of minutes later only wearing a pair of boxers and damp hair.

“Morning Cas. How was your sleep?” Dean asks and Castiel smiles as he hands Dean his black coffee.

“Pretty good. How about you?” Castiel asks Dean and he shrugs.

“Alright. My back hurts from being hit by a metal pole at the shop last night.” Dean rubs his back and winces.

“You’ve had worse. Well i’ll be back in about ten minutes. gotta have a shower.” Castiel leaves and Dean walks to the living room and opens his laptop and scrolls through multiple social media sites. Dean walks into his and Castiel’s bedroom and puts on some decent clothes as he decides that he will make another video. He didn’t know what he will talk about but he will probably talk about Castiel most of the time.

“How about talking about the water balloon incident. I think lots of people will love that story.” Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and leans into him.

“But that was horrible. I couldn’t get the blue dye out of my hair for a month.” Dean complains and starts to walk back to the living room, a fully clothed Castiel still wrapped around him.

“But it was when we first kissed and I may not be an expert at this video making stuff but I think your fans would love to hear about your first kiss.” Castiel lets go and grabs his laptop from the table and unplugs the charger before putting both in his laptop bag. “Well that’s what I think you should do but I really have to go now. See you later Dean. Text me with what you come up with.” Castiel kisses Dean on the lips before walking towards the door.

“Bye. Tell those girls that I appreciated the letters and read them word for word.” Dean says back as he starts to set up the camera.

“I will tell them that you actually read them.” Castiel closes the door and leaves Dean to his filming.

Dean makes sure that the lighting was alright and presses record.

~~~

Dean finishes the last touches to his video before he presses the save movie button. He texts Castiel telling him what he did the video on.

You were right. I did the video on The Water Balloon Incident. Dean got a reply almost instantly.

I knew it. Are you posting it now?

Not yet. It will be up in the next hour.

Coincidence that it is in my Junior class again. Nice timing

C’mon you love me XP

Unfortunately I do

Well the video is almost saved. Love you

Bye. Love you

Castiel puts his phone down to see Alice at the door of his classroom. He didn’t have his Junior class door another ten minutes and wondered why she was so early.

“Sorry. I just had to come and ask you a question. It’s urgent.” Castiel lets Alice in and she takes a seat in the front row of desks.

“What is it Alice?” Castiel asks, curious as to what Alice is going to ask him.

“It’s about you and Dean. Is it alright if I ask about it?” Alice’s request didn’t surprise Castiel. He was actually expecting something like this.

“Sure. Only if it’s not too personal.” Castiel pulls a chair up and sits opposite Alice as she takes a deep breath.

“I just wanted to know how you and Dean decided to become more than friends.” Alice asks and Castiel was glad that the question wasn’t anything worse.

“Well we were in or last year of uni. W had been best friends for three years and I had a huge crush on him. It was really stupid when I come to think back on it.” Castiel laughs as he thinks back to seven years ago. “We had just come back from this party that Dean forced me to go to as I wasn’t much of a party person. I’m still not much of a party person at all. Dean was drunk off his ass and was filming me driving us back to our dorm. He said that it was going to be fore his next video and back then he only had around give or take five thousand subscribers. He put the camera he was using right in front of us and started to mumble random stuff. I can’t remember what but I do remember one thing he said pretty clearly.”

~~~

Castiel hears something very clearly come out of Dean’s mouth over all of the mumbling.

“You looked really hot tonight Cas.” 

Castiel froze and he had nearly missed the turn to their dorm.

“You don’t mean that Dean. You’re drunk.” Castiel says and doesn’t move out of the car.

“No, i’m telling the truth Cassie. I’ve wanted to tell you that all night. I was just scared that you didn’t like me like that.” Castiel was shocked by what Dean said. He liked Him.

“Do you like me like that Cas?” Dean asks Castiel, looking like he was close to tears, in fear that Castiel would say no.

“I-I do but you won’t remember that I said that.” Castiel says after a minute and looks down at his fiddling hands.

“I will remember. Thanks Cas. Can we talk more about it in the morning though. I’m hella tired.” Dean mumbles around the end and that tells Castiel to get inside.

“Sure Dean.”

~~~

“He did remember somehow and we talked about it. Since we were going to graduate in a couple of months, we decided to low key date and tell everyone in our family once we did.” At that, the bell rung and everyone started to walk into the class. Castiel walks back to his desk and instructs the students to continue on their speeches.After twenty minutes he hears a squeal from Dayna and her friends and he knew that Dean’s video was out.

“Mr! Your boyfriend released a new video!” Dayna yells and Castiel walks towards them while laughing.

“Well I guess I have to watch it then.” Castiel stands behind the five girls and Dayna presses play.

Hey guys. First thing first, I would like to thank you for all of the positive comments about Cas. I really appreciate it. So, I had to think a bit about what I wanted this video to be about and I decided to tell you all about the dreaded Water Balloon Incident of 2010.

Well, I was in my last year of uni, a couple of months before graduation, and me and my friends decided to drop water balloons with a squirt of hair dye in the water. 

We ended up getting a couple of people and then Gabriel decided that we put more dye in them. I saw Castiel walking down and Gabriel of course wanted to hit his brother with blue dye and at this time, we were secretly dating so I told him no. Gabriel, being the asshole he is, told me that he was going to do it anyway and I had thirty seconds to try and stop him. 

In this time, I decided that the best thing to do was run down four flights of stairs and stood in front of Castiel. It was quiet and then I felt something hit my head.

I had blue water all over my head and face.

Strangely enough, this balloon had lots more dye than the others so I ended up with blue hair for about a month. Not something you want in the yearbook. I ended up being called Smurf for the rest of the year.

It wasn’t all bad. I got my first kiss from Cas, him praising me because i apparently ‘saved him.’

Basically I just need to let you know that you shouldn’t mix hair dye and water and drop it on people’s heads.

That’s all for today. Don’t forget to like and subscribe. I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys. See you all later.

The video ends and all the girls were searching the internet for pictures of Dean with blue hair. Castiel walks back to his desk and opens up his laptop.

“Mr Novak, do you have a picture of Dean’s blue hair? We can’t find any on the internet.” Dayna asks and Castiel turns on the projector to a picture of him and Dean in Uni, Dean with blue hair. Everyone burst into laughter and Castiel smiled.

I hope you aren’t showing your class that picture of us in uni when I had blue hair. Castiel laughs at the text that Dean just sent him.

No promises

I hate you

Love you too


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel wakes up to see his half of the bed empty. He hears the shower going and smiles. He sits up and checks his phone. He opens Twitter as he was curious to see if the notifications were as busy as yesterday. He opened the notifications and they were refreshing by the second of new followers and tags. He checked his profile to see that he had gotten around twenty thousand followers overnight. Castiel turns off his phone and walks to the kitchen to make him and Dean a cup of coffee. Dean walks in a couple of minutes later only wearing a pair of boxers and damp hair.

“Morning Cas. How was your sleep?” Dean asks and Castiel smiles as he hands Dean his black coffee.

“Pretty good. How about you?” Castiel asks Dean and he shrugs.

“Alright. My back hurts from being hit by a metal pole at the shop last night.” Dean rubs his back and winces.

“You’ve had worse. Well i’ll be back in about ten minutes. gotta have a shower.” Castiel leaves and Dean walks to the living room and opens his laptop and scrolls through multiple social media sites. Dean walks into his and Castiel’s bedroom and puts on some decent clothes as he decides that he will make another video. He didn’t know what he will talk about but he will probably talk about Castiel most of the time.

“How about talking about the water balloon incident. I think lots of people will love that story.” Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and leans into him.

“But that was horrible. I couldn’t get the blue dye out of my hair for a month.” Dean complains and starts to walk back to the living room, a fully clothed Castiel still wrapped around him.

“But it was when we first kissed and I may not be an expert at this video making stuff but I think your fans would love to hear about your first kiss.” Castiel lets go and grabs his laptop from the table and unplugs the charger before putting both in his laptop bag. “Well that’s what I think you should do but I really have to go now. See you later Dean. Text me with what you come up with.” Castiel kisses Dean on the lips before walking towards the door.

“Bye. Tell those girls that I appreciated the letters and read them word for word.” Dean says back as he starts to set up the camera.

“I will tell them that you actually read them.” Castiel closes the door and leaves Dean to his filming.

Dean makes sure that the lighting was alright and presses record.

~~~

Dean finishes the last touches to his video before he presses the save movie button. He texts Castiel telling him what he did the video on.

You were right. I did the video on The Water Balloon Incident. Dean got a reply almost instantly.

I knew it. Are you posting it now?

Not yet. It will be up in the next hour.

Coincidence that it is in my Junior class again. Nice timing

C’mon you love me XP

Unfortunately I do

Well the video is almost saved. Love you

Bye. Love you

Castiel puts his phone down to see Alice at the door of his classroom. He didn’t have his Junior class door another ten minutes and wondered why she was so early.

“Sorry. I just had to come and ask you a question. It’s urgent.” Castiel lets Alice in and she takes a seat in the front row of desks.

“What is it Alice?” Castiel asks, curious as to what Alice is going to ask him.

“It’s about you and Dean. Is it alright if I ask about it?” Alice’s request didn’t surprise Castiel. He was actually expecting something like this.

“Sure. Only if it’s not too personal.” Castiel pulls a chair up and sits opposite Alice as she takes a deep breath.

“I just wanted to know how you and Dean decided to become more than friends.” Alice asks and Castiel was glad that the question wasn’t anything worse.

“Well we were in or last year of uni. W had been best friends for three years and I had a huge crush on him. It was really stupid when I come to think back on it.” Castiel laughs as he thinks back to seven years ago. “We had just come back from this party that Dean forced me to go to as I wasn’t much of a party person. I’m still not much of a party person at all. Dean was drunk off his ass and was filming me driving us back to our dorm. He said that it was going to be fore his next video and back then he only had around give or take five thousand subscribers. He put the camera he was using right in front of us and started to mumble random stuff. I can’t remember what but I do remember one thing he said pretty clearly.”

~~~

Castiel hears something very clearly come out of Dean’s mouth over all of the mumbling.

“You looked really hot tonight Cas.” 

Castiel froze and he had nearly missed the turn to their dorm.

“You don’t mean that Dean. You’re drunk.” Castiel says and doesn’t move out of the car.

“No, i’m telling the truth Cassie. I’ve wanted to tell you that all night. I was just scared that you didn’t like me like that.” Castiel was shocked by what Dean said. He liked Him.

“Do you like me like that Cas?” Dean asks Castiel, looking like he was close to tears, in fear that Castiel would say no.

“I-I do but you won’t remember that I said that.” Castiel says after a minute and looks down at his fiddling hands.

“I will remember. Thanks Cas. Can we talk more about it in the morning though. I’m hella tired.” Dean mumbles around the end and that tells Castiel to get inside.

“Sure Dean.”

~~~

“He did remember somehow and we talked about it. Since we were going to graduate in a couple of months, we decided to low key date and tell everyone in our family once we did.” At that, the bell rung and everyone started to walk into the class. Castiel walks back to his desk and instructs the students to continue on their speeches.After twenty minutes he hears a squeal from Dayna and her friends and he knew that Dean’s video was out.

“Mr! Your boyfriend released a new video!” Dayna yells and Castiel walks towards them while laughing.

“Well I guess I have to watch it then.” Castiel stands behind the five girls and Dayna presses play.

Hey guys. First thing first, I would like to thank you for all of the positive comments about Cas. I really appreciate it. So, I had to think a bit about what I wanted this video to be about and I decided to tell you all about the dreaded Water Balloon Incident of 2010.

Well, I was in my last year of uni, a couple of months before graduation, and me and my friends decided to drop water balloons with a squirt of hair dye in the water. 

We ended up getting a couple of people and then Gabriel decided that we put more dye in them. I saw Castiel walking down and Gabriel of course wanted to hit his brother with blue dye and at this time, we were secretly dating so I told him no. Gabriel, being the asshole he is, told me that he was going to do it anyway and I had thirty seconds to try and stop him. 

In this time, I decided that the best thing to do was run down four flights of stairs and stood in front of Castiel. It was quiet and then I felt something hit my head.

I had blue water all over my head and face.

Strangely enough, this balloon had lots more dye than the others so I ended up with blue hair for about a month. Not something you want in the yearbook. I ended up being called Smurf for the rest of the year.

It wasn’t all bad. I got my first kiss from Cas, him praising me because i apparently ‘saved him.’

Basically I just need to let you know that you shouldn’t mix hair dye and water and drop it on people’s heads.

That’s all for today. Don’t forget to like and subscribe. I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys. See you all later.

The video ends and all the girls were searching the internet for pictures of Dean with blue hair. Castiel walks back to his desk and opens up his laptop.

“Mr Novak, do you have a picture of Dean’s blue hair? We can’t find any on the internet.” Dayna asks and Castiel turns on the projector to a picture of him and Dean in Uni, Dean with blue hair. Everyone burst into laughter and Castiel smiled.

I hope you aren’t showing your class that picture of us in uni when I had blue hair. Castiel laughs at the text that Dean just sent him.

No promises

I hate you

Love you too


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what’s the occasion?” Castiel asks Dean as he starts to eat his pasta.

“Does there have to be a reason?” Dean answers back and smiles at Castiel, who looks quite confused but happy.

“Yes. Quite often there is a reason why you do something and I would like to know.” Castiel says and Dean starts to think of something else to say to cover up what he was actually doing.

“Well, I know that we haven’t been on a date in a while and I wanted to treat you.” Dean answers, feeling like he just dodged a bullet when Castiel smiles and continues to eat.

“Sam is a wonderful cook. I didn’t know he could cook something like this.” Castiel says as he finishes his plate and Dean smiles.

“I only found out on a few years ago. He was trying to apparently fix something I ruined and he made it taste amazing and when I told him to make it again, he probably made it taste even better.” Dean was happy that his brother would help him with Castiel and would cook for them. They are both finished with their meals and they ended up on the couch, listening to crappy pop music on the radio.

“Thanks for all of that work you put into this Dean. Even though it was mostly Sam with his cooking.” Castiel buries his face into Dean’s chest and Dean wraps an arm around him.

“Now, that’s not very nice Cas. I came up with everything. It’s not my fault that some people want to watch our every move.” Dean decided that he was going to do it now. He had to. Everyone knows now and he wants to ask Castiel he has been wanting to ask him for years. He stands up and walks to the kitchen, telling Castiel that he was going to get them both a drink and pulls the desserts from the freezer.Just a simple ice cream with some chocolate sauce and sprinkles. He placed the box in his pocket and walked out to the living room to see the radio off and Castiel sitting on his phone. Dean hears a notification from his phone go off and he knew that Castiel had tweeted something. Dean decided at this moment to turn his video to livestream so he flicked a switch and his scene was now live for all of his fans to see. He won’t tweet about this one though, only his real fans will know about it and eventually it will be posted online so he decided not to bother. Dean walks in to sit next to Castiel, in front of a hidden camera in another house plant.

“I thought you were getting drinks, not ice cream.” Castiel asks, clearly confused but takes the ice cream anyway and starts to eat it.

“I felt like ice cream and we had some.” Dean responds, trying to not show his nerves.

“Fine by me. You know how much I like sprinkles.” Castiel continues to eat and Dean eats to calm his raging nerves. They eat in silence and once they are done, Dean checks his phone to find a couple of tweets from Castiel.

Having an awesome house date :)

Got ice cream. Love it!

Dean smiles and sees many tweets directed at him.

Why is @DeanWinchester streaming?

Would I be imposing if I am watching the stream?

YUSSSS OTP! DESTIEL!

Dean laughs lightly and grabs his pocket, feeling the box through the thin material. He decides to pull it out and overcome his nerve.

“Castiel.” Dean says and stands up, Castiel doing the same.

“Why are you using-” Castiel is cut off by Dean.

“I am so lucky to have made friends with you in uni. I am so happy I got crazy drunk that night and admitted my feelings for you. I’m so happy that we started dating. I’m actually surprised that nobody guessed that we were dating earlier and i’m so happy for you to be in my life.” Castiel’s face flashes in recognition as to what what happening and his eyes started to water. Dean realises this and goes down on one knee.

“I really don’t know how to do this but I was wondering if you would like to marry me Castiel.” Dean smiles widely at Castiel, hoping he would say yes.

“Why would I say no.” Castiel starts to cry as Dean slips the ring onto his finger and pulls him into a hug. 

“I love you Dean.” Castiel says and kisses his cheek.

“I love you too Cas.” Castiel starts to walk to their bedroom, leaving Dean behind to turn off his camera and leaves his fans screaming as to what just happened.

~

Castiel wakes up to see himself alone in bed, Dean not in sight.He stands up and realises he is naked. He finds a pair of boxers and puts them off before walking to the itched to see Dean fully clothed and making them both a cup of coffee.

“Good morning Cas.” Dean says as he walks over and kisses him softly on the lips.

“You do know that I am running a bit late today.” Castiel says as he finishes both of their coffees and hands Dean his.

“I realised but I decided not to wake you up as we had a late night and you did do a lot of work.” Dean smirks and Castiel smiles.

“Well, I should be getting dressed. I’ll be back in about five minutes. Don’t let my coffee go cold.” Castiel walks to their bathroom and takes a shower, taking of his engagement ring before hopping in. He walks out of the bathroom fully clothed and sees his reasonably hot coffee on the kitchen bench and smiles. He drinks it and leaves to the school. When he arrived, he was crowded by girls asking about his engagement to Dean but it was to early to talk about anything yet so he just walked past and to his classroom. The rest of the day was reasonably peaceful, multiple of the staff congratulated him on the engagement and that was about it until his junior class showed up.

“You got engaged!” Dayna yelled as she practically ran into class up to Castiel.

“Yes we did.” Castel smiles and Dayna and her friends squeal. The rest of the class walk in and Castiel smiles at them all. Alice walks in and up to Castiel.

“Does this mean that we will have to call you Mr Winchester?” Alice asks and Castiel smiles.

“I’m still thinking n surnames but probably, yes.” Alice smiles wide at this response and starts to write on some paper. 

“What are you writing Alice?” Castiel asks Alice and she look up from the paper.

“Just stuff to change on my speech. I don’t want any wrong information on it.” Alice walks off and Castiel smiles.

“Good afternoon guys. Today, we will be reciting your speeches.” Castiel says and some of the class groans. One girl raises her hand.

“Is it true that Dean proposed to you last night?” The girl asked and Castiel smiles.

“Yea it’s true.” Castiel hold up his left hand, displaying the ring and some of the class squeals.

“When are you going to get married?” The same girl asks.

“I don’t know. Soon probably. Maybe in about six months. We haven’t talked about it yet. We did just get engaged last night.” Castiel laughs and continues with the lesson, choosing that girl to recite her speech. 

Castiel sits down and listens to the speech but half of his mind was on Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel sits in his junior class for the last time this year. His students are all talking amongst themselves while Castiel is looking at booking a venue for his and Dean’s wedding. He sees Alice raise her hand and he pulls his attention away from his computer screen and onto his class.

“Yes Alice, what is it?” Castiel asks and everyone turns to face Alice.

“Do you know when your wedding will be cause it’s been a few months since you got engaged and most of us are wondering when it will be.” Castiel smiles at Alice and turns on the projector so he can show his class what he is looking at. Some of the girls squeal.

“We are just looking at venues. We are planning on doing it in September.” Castiel says and some of the boys groan and go back to what they were doing. Most of the girls were still looking at the screen and squealing.

“Why September? What day?” Dayna asks and Castiel knew the answer instantly.

“September 18. It was the day me and Dean officially started dating. Well, more like told our families.” Castiel smiles at the memory. Castiel hears a knock at the door and it opens to reveal Dean.

“Hey Cas. I had an idea and I couldn’t wait to tell you so I walked here.” Dean pulls Castiel into a hug and Castiel hugs back with a smile on his face.

“What is it?” Castiel asks, curious as to what Dean is desperate to tell him.

“I think I know where I want our wedding to be.” Dean smiles and pulls Castiel out of the classroom.

“Dean, have a class. You can’t go dragging me out of classes just to e=tell me this.” Castiel tries to walk through the door but Dean blocks the way with himself.

“They can wait.” Was all Dean said and pulled Castiel into a soft kiss. It was short due to a scrunched up piece of paper being thrown at Dean’s back.

“Dude,stop snogging our teacher!” One of the boys yell and a few laugh.

“We need our teacher. He’s not teaching us anything but we do need him.” Dayna yells back and everyone laughs. Dean kisses Castiel one more time before leaving.

“See you in a couple of hours.” Dean walks down the hallway and Castiel enters his classroom to see his class staring at him.

“What?” Castiel is confused as to why they were all staring at him.

“We just wanted to to see what your reaction was when we showed you a video. It’s loading on your computer now.” A boy says and Castiel turns his head to see a video titled Proposal

Once it loaded, he saw him and Dean on the screen. Castiel didn’t know that Dean had posted their proposal online and was in tears while watching it. He saw his class smiling at him and he smiled back. Once the video was done, Castiel was in full out tears and was wiping his face with tissues.

“Are you alright there Mr Novak?” Alice asks and Castiel nods.

“I’m fine. Just a bit overwhelmed that’s all.” Castiel smiles at his class as he continues to wipe his face. The bell rings and everyone leaves the class. Castiel walks out of the room, locking the door and walks to his car. He arrives home to see Dean in their bedroom, looking at a wedding venue on his laptop.

“Hey Cas. This is the venue that I was talking about.” Castiel sees a small church with a nice cozy interior.

“I do like that alot. I don’t know what I’m looking for but I really do like this one.” Castiel does really like this venue and doesn’t have any others in mind.

“Are you sure? If we choose this, we can’t change our minds.” Dean asks, hoping Castiel would say yes but doesn’t want him to choose this venue because he wants it.

“I think we should just go for it. We have all summer to plan and if we have our venue sorted, that’s one thing we can check off the list.” Castiel takes the laptop from Dean and books the venue for September 18. “Done.”

“Thank you for taking the words right out of my mouth.” Dean whispers and shuts the laptop. He pulls Castiel into a deep and passionate kiss, lasting a few minutes. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Stop making out with each other and let me in lovebirds.” They both hear Gabriel, Castiel’s younger brother, yell from the other side of the door. They get up and walk towards the door.

“Hey there lovebirds.” Gabriel pulls them both into a hug and lets go to enter their living room. He sits on the couch and pulls out a lollipop from his pocket.

“Why are you here Gabe?” Castiel asks and Gabriel turns his head to face them.

“I thought I could take your future husband here on a little pranking trip.” Gabriel pulls out a camera and smirks at Dean. What do ya say Dean? One last time before we become brothers-in-law?” Gabriel stands up and places his camera in Castiel’s hands. “You can come too Cassie and keep watch.” 

“Fine. One last time. After that, i’m focusing on my own stuff. I’m getting too old for pranking.” Dean grabs some shoes for him and Castiel and walks towards the door.

“You’re 28 Dean. Hardly too young.I’ll be doing this until I shrivel up in my grave.” Gabriel makes a run out the door and to his car. Dean and Castiel follow, making sure they lock the door, and walk towards Gabriel’s car. They both hop into the back seats while Gabriel takes the drivers seat.

“Don’t kill us with your driving. I nearly had a heart attack last time.” Dean says as Gabriel starts the engine. Gabriel just laughs as he pulls out onto the road.

Once they arrive downtown, they all pile out of the car. Dean overdramatically kisses the ground and yells “Land. Sweet land!” Castiel just laughs at Dean.

“I wasn’t that bad Dean.” Gabriel laughs along with Castiel and helps Dean up off the ground.

“You nearly ran over three people and went through four red lights.” Dean walks off and shakes his head. “So what was this prank you’re planning?” Dean asks Gabriel and Gabriel shrugs.

“I don’t know. Just walk in that shop and walk around. I’ll text you when i’ve thought of something.” Gabriel walks off as Dean and Castiel enter some kind of clothing store. They walk in and see about thirty girls turn around and start running up to them.

“Can you please stand back girls.” Dean yells and they stand back. “What is this?” Dean asks the girls and one steps forward.

“We got a message from Gabriel saying you will be here and we needed to crowd around you. Probably for a new prank he is pulling.” THe girls smile and Dean frowns.

“Gabriel!” Dean yells and Gabriel walks through some girls.

“So, like the prank?” Gabriel asks and Dean doesn’t return the smile he is giving him.

“No, not really. Cas is kinda freaked out.” Castiel hasn’t let go of Dean’s arm since they entered the store and his grip only tightened once the girls ran towards him.

“Sorry Cassie.” Gabriel says and laughs. Dean and Castiel leave the store, Dean pulling Gabriel by his hair.

“Drive us home. Now.” Gabriel hops in the car and drives them home in silence. 

“Sorry Cassie. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Gabriel apologises to his brother once Dean slammed their front door.

“It’s ok. Just don’t do it again please.” Castiel answers and pulls his brother into a hug.

“Dean is really mad at me isn’t he?” Gabriel asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Yea. You’re gonna have to do a lot for him to forgive you.” Castiel lets go of Gabriel and smiles at him.

“It shows that he is really protective of you.” Gabriel says as he hops back into the car. “I’m happy you have him Cassie.” Gabriel shuts his door and drives off. Castiel walks into their house to see Dean sitting on their couch, beer in hand.

“Sorry about Gabe.” Castiel sits down next to him and wraps his arms around Dean.

“You shouldn’t apologise. It’s his fault.” Dean answers back and leans his head on Castiel’s.

“Yea. Thanks for protecting me from those girls today Dean.” Castiel says and smiles.

“Anytime Cas. I love you.” Dean says and kisses Castiel’s head.

“I love you too.”


	9. Epilogue

Dean sets up his camera and turns it onto livestream. He sees the numbers rise every second as many of his fans are ready to watch Dean get married. Dean could hear the music start and then sees Castiel walking down the aisle. There were tears in his eyes as he looked at him and realised in a short time, they will be married.

Both Dean and Castiel zone out once they make eye contact and only speak when they needed to. They kissed and walked outside of the tiny church.

“Thank you Dean. For everything.” Castiel whispers in Dean’s ear as they were getting photos taken.

“I should really be thanking you.” Dean replied as they both smiled, arms wrapped around each other.

~~~

Castiel walks into his class after the weekend, wedding band on full display and his change in surname clearly written on the board. He sees his senior class enter and sit down once the bell rings.

“Hello class. As you can see, I have changed my surname over the weekend and I am now Mr Winchester.” Some of the girls in the class squeal and Castiel smiles. He connects his laptop to the projector and it displays his desktop wallpaper as one of Castiel’s and Dean’s wedding photos.

“So why did you change your name and Dean didn’t?” Dayna asks.

“Well, lets just say that we didn’t want any possible future kids to have a long complicated surname and Dean’s was the easy choice.” Castiel replies and the same girls squeal again.

“Possible future kids?” Alice asks quietly and Castiel laughs while he nods.

“It’s on our minds. Anyway, back onto English.” Castiel continues the lesson as if nothing had been going on and smiled at the thought of seeing his husband after such a long day.

He never knew that he’d have so much support from the world by falling in love with his roommate from University.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
